


Finding Acceptance

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutter approaches Skywise about what Leetah has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).



Cutter watched as Skywise pretended he was watching the stars from the knoll he had chosen this night. It took Cutter more time than it should have to finally walk over, drop down on his butt, and rest his head on Skywise's stomach.

"I don't care."

Skywise looked at his chief on those words. "But…"

Cutter shook his head. "You. Leetah. So? There is still the Now. That is where I know you. Stop taking away the time you can share by brooding like this."

"I'll be alone."

"Timmain will keep you sane," Cutter answered.

Skywise nodded, accepting their fates.


End file.
